Batman vs Lapis Lazuli
by Trasnu
Summary: Setting: After Batman caught the Joker who broke out of Arkham months prior in an Abandoned warehouse by the harbor, Joker unleashed his secret weapon, A jokerized Lapis Lazuli who had been tortured and exposed to the Joker's toxin, she was now mentally broken and brainwashed by the Clown Prince of Crime and put on Batman. Can the Dark Knight prevail? One shot for the moment.


Batman was watching the abandoned warehouse by the harbor. What Jim said seemed to be the case. Surveillance recorded over a collection of the past few weeks pointed evidence that the Joker was using this as his new base of operations and the thugs guarding the place seemed to confirm this theory, but something didn't seem right. It was too easy. No matter Batman began to make his move silently but swiftly taking out all the thugs guarding the outside. With such silence that not even Superman would hear him he made his way into the warehouse undetected and was on one of the roof railings of the warehouse. Strangely enough nothing seemed to be happening, all the thugs were there guarding the clown prince of crime himself, Joker. The Thugs were already scared as they must have radioed their comrades outside and knew he was coming. Batman then sprang into action using his batarang to destroy all the lights and began his systematic take downs

"WHERE IS HE?"  
"OVER THERE!"  
"AACK"  
"SHOOT IT SHOOT IT"

Within a few minutes all the thugs in the room were left either with serious non life threatening injuries, just knocked out or hanging from the wall. Either way all were incapacitated except the Joker.

"Getting sloppy eh Batsy" Joker quiped still smiling his inhuman wide smile. Batman simply responded by throwing multiple Batarang at the Joker pinning him on the wall by his clothes. He then approaches him and looks him right in the eyes

"Whats your game Joker?" Batman interrogates "You broke out of Arkham months ago by now and disappeared and now you come back into the open again like this? What are you planning!?"

Joker responded by laughing a quiet sinister laugh slowly growing in volume before stopping "Lets just say I was making a new friend."  
Before Batman could question him more just then there was a large creak and the sound of heavy metal moving. Batman looks up to see the roof looking like its being teared off from the outside

"Look here she comes now!" Joker announces before laughing maniacally.  
When the roof fully came off it revealed two hands made out of water? In-between the two hands was a figure floating in the air with the use of what looked like water wings. The figure had a slim feminine shape and looked tall. She also had cyan skin, short cobalt blue hair with long bangs and royal blue was wearing a blue and navy halter crop tank top, puffy dark-blue pants and sandals. This is of course Lapis Lazuli. What caught Batman most was the face unlike the rest of the body was white with a wide red joker like smile plastered on it.

"What did you do!?" Batman asked turning back to the joker only to hear him laughing.

"She was very resilient with all of her emotional baggage garbage but that's nothing some good old fashion torture wouldn't fix! You should be thanking me I made her more...happier" Joker states laughing throughout "I guess you could say she is a GEM to be around!"

"How do I stop her?" Batman Interrogates

"Does it really matter? You are going to have your hands full protecting Gotham from them!" Joker exclaims "and speaking of which"  
Joker then turns his head towards the Jokerized Lapis Lazuli

"My dear? Remember the bad man I was telling you about? Well this is him! You know what to do!"

Lapis mouth then turns into a evil, sadistic and twisted grin similar to the Joker's himself as she charges towards Batman.

With no time to waste Batman quickly knocks out the Joker to be left for the police, he then took out some smoke bombs and put them on the ground just as Lapis landed at the scene only to find he was gone. Batman made his way outside of the warehouse and quickly pushed a button on his utility belt

"Judging by the Water wings and the water hands this being must be strong in hydrokinesis. I need to get her away from the harbor." Just then suddenly the Batmobile arrived at the scene and Batman quickly jumped into it and drove off into the city of Gotham, at the same time Lapis soared out of the building and seen the Batmobile leave and with her evil smirk still attached to her face she flew off at great speeds after him.

The Batmobile tore through the streets of Gotham avoiding traffic and also avoiding swipes from Lapis' wings, The Batmobile then takes a route into the alleyway and just as he was halfway down the alleyway Lapis Lands infront of him. The Batmobile suddenly grinds to a halt and the roof opens up to reveal Batman standing up in it.

"HEHE You don't stand a chance against me" Lapis states hysterically.  
Batman glared at her and all he said was "Taser, level Ten." Suddenly two tasers burst out from the front of the Batmobile and shot into both of the gem's shoulders and began to shock her. She began to scream out in pain before grabbing the tasers and trying to throw the car. Batman knew what she was trying to do and shot his grapple gun onto a building next to him and quickly made his way onto the roof, the next thing he saw was the Batmobile sent flying away.  
"Super strength and super endurance" Batman Thought to himself "Along with her hydrokinesis is going to be a problem."

Just as he finished his thought she once again shot up and landed in-front of him on the rooftop. Batman thinking fast threw an explosive Batarang right at her stomach area but it did not affect her as she stood there grinning from ear to ear. She then tries to swipe at him again with her water wings with Batman avoiding all the swipes accept the last one which almost sends him flying off the building but it only sends him just at the edge.

Lapis then slowly approached with her wide twisted Joker-like nightmarish smile still attached, ready to finish it. Batman thought fast throwing some putty into Lapis' face where it quickly hardened and blinded her, then he threw a rope which wrapped itself around her,bringing her to the ground.

"That shouldn't hold her for long but it should give me enough time to get what I need." He said to himself as he took out his grapple gun and swung away from rooftop to rooftop.

He then pushed on his com in the ear of the Batsuit

"Alfred do you read me?"

"Yes Master Bruce is everything alright?"

"No. I need you to remote pilot the Batwing and drop off two things I need to my position."

"And what would those two things be Master Bruce?"

"I need the Armored Batsuit and the contents of Agamemnon Contingency Codename: Atlantis."

...

Batman knew that she would be coming any minute now but he had a plan in motion all he needed was for his little supply drop to come. Unfortunately for him it looks like he may need to stall as there was a loud thud and a slight shake on the roof of the building that almost puts Batman off his feet but he manages to stay balanced. Lapis Lazuli has landed on the building. Batman pulls out two knuckle dusters from his gauntlet and rushes towards her, he may not be able to damage her that much with her durability but he only has to stall her for a few more minutes. Lapis laughs and turns her water wings into hands to try and grab him, Batman dodges them quickly and strikes her right in the face. Lapis stumbles back and retracts her water hands with the surprise of the strike, this was all Batman needed to throw a second punch a left hook to the other side of the face, she then tries too throw a wild punch at him, only for Batman to effortlessly dodge and strike her on the face a third time, this time not moving her and inch. Batman then delivers a powerful Roundhouse kick to the Gem's head, which did cause her to stumble back and almost lose balance completely. Lapis then responds trying to deliver a wild hay-maker only for Batman to use her momentum against her as he grabbed her arm and and stomach and threw her over the edge of the building, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever as if she got a good hit in he would be immobilized. Thankfully he didn't need to as just then the sound of the Batwing could be heard as it flies overhead, as it does a pod then ejects from the plane and lands on the building that he was currently on. He begins approaching it but then is taken down then picked up by two hands of water and hung over the side of the building.

"Oh not so fast" Lapis sings smiling from ear to ear "I want to play with you some more."

Batman then with a bit of struggling took out two electric Batarangs and put them into each water hand. The Electricity then traveled all the way down the water until it reached Lapis' gemstone and before she realized it, she was being electrocuted through her gem. She done a blood curdling scream in pain and her form even dissipated slightly. This all caused her to drop Batman down the side of the building, but he quickly took out his grapple gun and got himself back up to the building. He then threw down some smoke bombs to conceal himself from her and went to the pod.

When Lapis detracted the water back into her gem she fell forward, recovering from that sudden pain. How could a mere human almost poof her like that? Is he even human!? As she looked up she got a mean right hook to the face that send her flying to the other side of the roof.

"What the!?" She exclaimed rubbing her face before looking back over to see the Armored covered Batman(Similar designed Armored Batsuit from the Dark Knight Returns only fitted for a more younger Batman and with a light blue hue from the eyes) emerging from the smoke. Lapis got up and flew towards him, this is exactly what Batman wanted as he sprayed a green substance right at her. She reeled back and began to cough aggressively. She looked back at him and pulled out her Water Wings only to look at them and immediately cover her head with her hands in fear

"No!" She shouted before retracting them "What? What did you do to me!?"  
"Fear gas specifically concocted for a fear of water" Batman explained as he was now bearing over her. He then grabbed her by the neck and brought her up to his level making her stare into the light blue hue of the armored batsuit's eyes

"You rely too heavily on you Hydrokinetic powers and from what I have seen you don't have much to any hand to hand combat skill. Sure you may have super strength but it can't be much use to you if you don't know how to fight. This suit is specifically designed to fight the strongest man on Earth." Batman then edged his face uncomfortably close to Lapis' face and seen the fear in her royal blue eyes, seeing for the first time the ocean gem being afraid of a 'mere' human. "So let's see how well you do without access to your water powers."

Batman then threw her to the other side of the roof. Lapis got up and ran towards him trying to throw a punch but Batman saw it coming and caught it and with his other hand grabbed her by the neck, he then proceeded to pick her up and throw her back onto the ground onto her back, almost cracking her gem. Lapis quickly got up and began to throw more wild punches but Batman dodged them and quickly gave her a sharp elbow in the throat before quickly uppercutting her in the face, this quickly put her on the ground again. Before she could get up again Batman quickly got down and began punching her in the face, over and over and over again, with every punch Lapis begins feeling more and more pain with every punch being thrown to her face. With one more powerful armored punch cracking the ground underneath her, Batman stood up and looked down at the downed Gem, who was only semi conscious. With one last look at Batman she muttered "Thank you." before poofing and retreating into her Gem to heal. Batman looked down intrigued as he picked up the gem and called for the Batmobile which thanks to its armor wasn't too damaged by Lapis' feat of strength earlier. He then began to head back to the cave to investigate this gemstone creature further.

As he was on his way back to the cave Alfred began to talk to him

"Very good sir, but how exactly did you know that the gas for Mr. Curry would work on that creature?"

Batman while still looking at the road responded

"While we were fighting, I tasered her with the tasers on the Batmobile and notice that she could feel pain. Seeing this I concluded that these gem based lifeforms must have some sort of pain receptors and if they have pain receptors they must have a brain which is most likely their gemstone. I figured it was the quickest way to beat her." Batman explained logically before adding

"Whatever these gem based lifeforms are, they aren't from around here."


End file.
